Un, deux, trois
by Lady Arianna
Summary: Severus a cent ans. Il est sur son lit de mort, et écrit son histoire... L'histoire qu'il a vécu avec Harry. Son histoire. Leur histoire. One-shot triste.


Bonjour à tous,

Voici une mini nouvelle que j'ai l'intention de publier dans une maison d'édition, mais pas maintenant. Il faudra que je change, bien sûr, quelques petites choses, mais pas pour l'instant.

Donc j'ai vraiment besoin de vos points de vue !

Merci d'avance !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

_**Un, deux, trois.**_

Un deux trois

Je suis là

Un deux trois

Réveille-toi

Un deux trois

Aime moi

Un deux trois

Reviens-moi...

**Un, deux, trois...**

Les premières paroles d'une chanson.

Les premières paroles de sa chanson.

Celle qu'il avait écrit pour moi quand j'ai été plongé dans le coma à cause d'un stupide accident, un an pile après notre mariage. Taisez-vous, je vous entends rire d'ici ! Bien évidemment que tous les accidents sont stupide, tout comme la mort...

Oh, je la connais bien, moi, la mort. J'ai eu le temps de l'apprivoiser, de lui parler, de danser avec elle et de l'abandonner. Vous savez qu'elle a la rancune tenace, la mort ? Après que je l'ai laissé tombée, elle m'a prit la seule femme que j'aimais plus que moi même, au monde : ma mère. Ensuite, ce fut ma meilleure amie, la seule que je n'ai jamais eu, ais-je besoin de le préciser ? Et enfin, elle t'as prit toi, mon amour... On dit jamais deux sans trois, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien la règle s'applique ici aussi.

**Je suis là**

Mais lui, pourquoi me l'a-t-elle enlevé ? Était-ce si dure pour elle de prendre quelqu'un d'autre à la place ? Sans doute...

Moi, je suis là. Je suis sur mon lit de mort, en train de vous écrire cette histoire de ma vie, celle de mon amour de toujours, celle de mon éternel, celle qui persistera jusqu'à la fin des temps.

J'aimerai qu'il puisse la dire puis m'en faire un commentaire...

Je le vois bien, d'ici « Mais, Sev' ! N'avais-tu pas dis que, pour vivre heureux, il fallait vivre caché ? »

Mais cela fait des années que je me cache ! Que je suis caché des autres, caché du monde, caché de toi ! Ou plutôt, c'est toi qui te cache de moi...

Des années que je t'attends dans mes bras, que je rêve de ton visage, de ta voix, de ton odeur...

Je suis là, mais toi tu n'y es plus...

Qu'est-ce qu'une vie sans toi ?

Et toi, où es-tu ? Dans quel sombre couloir m'attends-tu ? Es-tu resté là tout le temps, attendant simplement que je m'éteigne pour te rejoindre ? As-tu été voir d'autres horizon pour constater que l'herbe est plus belle ailleurs ? Toutes des questions auxquelles je n'ai aucune réponse. Du moins, vous ne les connaitrez pas, sauf si vous me rejoignez dans la mort, évidemment. Mais je ne vous le souhaite pas.

**Un deux trois**

J'ai tes paroles dans ma tête qui résonnent comme un doux carillon. Tes paroles qui me disent que l'acte que tu as commis était par amour pour moi. Alors le remord me ronge, la culpabilité aussi

Si seulement je n'avais pas décidé de partir ce soir-là, après qu'on se soit disputé !

Je sais qu'avec des « Si », on n'avance pas... Je sais qu'avec des « Si », on s'enracine, on refuse d'aller de l'avant...

Crois-tu sincèrement que j'allais renoncer à toi ? Que j'allais me prendre un autre mari ? Refaire ma vie ? Avec ce que tu as fais ?

Je pense, à juste titre d'ailleurs, que ça aurait été une insulte à ta mémoire, une façon de te renier et d'effacer tout ce que tu as commis dans le passé.

Alors je suis resté seul, comme une bête dangereuse cachée dans sa tanière, attendant que le soleil se couche pour sortir et faire ce qu'il doit faire, à l'abri des regards.

Chaque jour s'est soldé par un échec. Chaque chose que j'entreprenais pour te faire revivre s'est trouvé inachevé ou détruit par ma bêtise. Ou était-ce la bêtise humaine ? Après tout, malgré tous les livres qui existent sur cette terre et malgré tout ceux que j'ai pu écrire, aucun ne donne la formule magique pour faire revivre les morts. C'est sans doute une loi de la nature...

On nait, vit et meurt. Pas de retour en arrière.

**Réveille-toi**

Tu sais, je t'entendais. J'ai écouté chaque syllabe, chaque mot, chaque phrase que tu prononçais dans le creux de mon oreille, couché à mes côtés sur ce lit d'hôpital. Je suis resté stoïque quand tu pleurais, quand tu me suppliais de te rejoindre et d'ouvrir les yeux. As-tu compris la raison de mes larmes, quand ça a été à mon tour de demander ton réveil et de supplier pour que tu ouvre les yeux à ton tour ? Je n'avais jamais compris à quel point ce que j'avais était grave. Je n'avais pas compris qu'en restant à tes côtés, et toi aux miens, tu allais en mourir.

C'est à mon cœur que je demande de se réveiller aujourd'hui. Je le prie de me faire ressentir la raison de son ancien battement continu, la raison de sa vieille vie perpétuelle. Maintenant, il ne reste en moi qu'une petite pierre toute recroquevillée sur elle-même par la peine et l'amour que je te porte en continu. Pourtant, c'est risible, n'est-ce pas ? Après ton présent, je devrais le sentir plus vivant que jamais je pense.

**Un deux trois**

J'ai plusieurs raison de t'en vouloir, ou de m'en vouloir, tout dépend du point de vue. Le principal défaut que je porte à notre histoire – ou à moi-même, ça dépend encore –, c'est d'avoir fait le premier pas. Si seulement je n'avais pas été si égoïste pour te vouloir auprès de moi, tu aurais eu une vie meilleure sans doute. Non, je retire ce que j'ai dis : tu aurais eu une vie, tout simplement. Pas une mort.

Ensuite, c'est ma maladie. Serait-il plus juste d'en vouloir à mes parents de m'avoir légué cet héritage mortel ? Sans toi, c'est moi qui serait dans ce cercueil, en cendre aujourd'hui. On dit que rien n'arrive jamais par hasard et que c'est le destin qui guide nos pas. C'était donc ta destinée de partir loin de moi après seulement deux ans de vie commune et de me laisser seul avec mon âme desséchée ?

Pour finir, que dirais-tu de parler de nous ? Je te vois encore me regarder de tes yeux bleus si profonds et reflétant tellement de choses en même temps... Ta voix, qui se perdait dans le fond de ma gorge quand je t'embrassais... La couleur de ta peau et sa douceur qui resteront à jamais gravés sur les paumes de mes mains... Reste même en moi ton odeur si sucrée et si fine... Cinq petites choses banales en soi, mais qui à jamais resteront dans ma mémoire et que je me répéterai quand mon heure sera venue.

**Aime-moi**

Te souviens-tu de ma déclaration, le jour où je me suis avoué mes sentiments à ton égard ? Combien de fois te l'es-tu répété ? À qui en as-tu parlé ? L'as-tu écris quelque part ? Si j'avais pris le temps de connaitre ta famille, tes amis, tes proches en général, peut-être que j'aurais les réponses à ces questions. Mais il est trop tard maintenant. La fin est proche. La tienne l'est depuis bien trop longtemps.

Moi, je me souviens de la première fois où tu m'as dis « Je t'aime » ainsi que de la couleur de tes joues qui étaient d'un rouge vermillon adorable.

Notre premier baiser, notre première nuit ensemble, notre mariage, notre lune de miel... Pour finalement, et j'en rigole même en l'écrivant, notre mort.  
Tu sais, j'avais toujours rêvé mourir en m'endormant à tes côtés, depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré dans cette ambulance. De toute évidence, notre avenir était déjà corrompu au rendez-vous de nos destins commun. J'étais le soignant, tu étais la victime. Aujourd'hui je suis le marginal et tu es mon ange gardien.

Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai rêvé te voir une dernière fois, pour simplement poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes en guise d'au revoir ? Jamais je ne me serais résolu à te dire adieu car mon amour pour toi était trop fort. Il était tellement réel, tellement puissant que même l'eau ne pouvait éteindre cette flamme éternelle...

Te revoir une dernière fois pour t'embrasser...

**Un deux trois**

Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi. Un jour ou deux, peut-être trois ? Après, je serai enfin à tes côtés, mon amour. Je serai enfin dans tes bras et contre ton cœur.

On arrête toujours les contes après le fameux « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! », mais on ne raconte jamais comment la vie continue par la suite. Pour notre part, nous n'avons pas eu la chance d'en avoir. Même pour l'adoption, car tu es partit trop tôt et je suis mort trop tard...

Que pense-tu d'une vie à deux dans l'au-delà ? Entourés de tous les êtres qu'on aimait le plus, pour enfin vivre la vie dont on a toujours rêvé !

Te souviens-tu de ma chanson ? Autant la tienne était un rappel à toi, la mienne tentait d'être un appel à l'espoir et à l'éternité.

« Trois deux un

On se reverra

Trois deux un

Toi et moi pour l'éternité

Trois deux un

Sans jamais plus nous séparer

Trois deux un

Enfin, je t'aimerai »

J'avoue, ce n'était pas très esthétique. C'était toi le cerveau de notre couple, la magie qui vivait dans nos veines et la puissance faisant battre nos cœurs...

Sans tout ça, à quoi sert de vivre encore ? Mais c'est bientôt fini désormais... Plus que quelques jours...

**Reviens-moi**

Mon cœur, mon sang, ma chair, mon énergie, je te les donne si cela veut dire que tu seras de nouveau avec moi, j'accepterai même la mort.

Mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? On s'enfermerait dans un cercle vicieux à se passer un cœur l'un à l'autre sans jamais pouvoir être avec celui qu'on désire. Si c'est cela la vie, je n'en veux pas, je la rend à Dieu.

Ton accident a peut-être été le début de notre amour, mais il en a signé la fin aussi.

La question qui reste aujourd'hui est la même qu'il y a quatre-vingts ans.

« Pourquoi suis-je partit ce soir-là ? »

On s'était disputé pour une idiotie. Vous allez rire, c'était pour la couleur du tapis ! Lui voulait un rouge et moi un vert. J'ai toujours eu horreur de cette couleur, car elle me rappelait trop le sang. Après t'avoir jeté au visage que j'en avais mare de toi, j'ai pris les clefs de l'auto et je suis partit. Je ne voulais qu'un peu de solitude pour me calmer, mais il a fallut ce maudit camion et ses phares éblouissants ! Je le hais, cet homme au volant, si tu savais, mon ange ! C'est de sa faute si nous sommes séparés ! Ressens-tu ma peine dans les mots que j'écris ? Ressens-tu la rancœur ?

Après ça, j'ai été enfermé dans cette chambre d'hôpital pendant trois ans. Au bout d'un an, les médecins m'avaient découvert une maladie au niveau du cœur, un truc incurable et malheureusement héréditaire. De plus, ça s'était aggravé à cause de ce foutu accident !

Si seulement j'avais su, si seulement j'avais pu te parler, te dire à quel point je refusais que tu fasse cela !

Mais il est trop tard pour regretter désormais. Ce que tu as fait m'a sauvé la vie mais l'a détruite en même temps.

Un cœur, ça ne se prête pas, cela se donne.

Un cœur, c'est une vie.

Et ma vie, c'est toi.

Pour toujours et à jamais...


End file.
